Tragedy In A Murky Sky
by JaneAndAnnaShenanigans
Summary: Pushed to his limits by Kaos, Glumshanks becomes his own villian. Captured by his long time enemies, the Skylanders, Kaos quicky realizes that the only way to bring down his old servant is to help the ones he hates. Can the Skylanders save Skylands once again, or have they finally meet a boss they couldn't beat? Contains mild swearing and future violence.
1. The Beginning of the End

Glumshanks had had it with Kaos. His master treated him horribly, and he rarely thanked  
him for all the work that he done. This was the final blow; the one to make Glumshanks snap. Another  
slap sounded, and he looked at Kaos in a look of pure hate.

"Was I not clear, Glumshanks? Your kind is dead. Sorry, they just had to go," Kaos yawned  
looking very bored. Glumshanks shoved Kaos against the wall, startling the evil portal master.

"How's this for being clear, Kaos? I'm tired of you. I've worked myself to the point of  
exhaustion over you, and for what? So I can continue to be your slave? I refuse to work for you anymore,"  
the tall troll growled, letting go of Kaos. He walked over to the throne in the middle of the dark room, smirking  
as he sat in it.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kaos huffed, waltzing over to the troll.  
Glumshanks only smirked, pulling a leaver next to the plush purple chair.

"Something I should have done a long time ago, 'master'".

**Authors Note: I have finally managed to upload this story (thanks to the help of some very awesome people). I plan on making this a series, if time and imagination permit. Since this is my first FanFiction, I would love some reviews and critics, just no flames please. This is only the prolouge, the story starts in the next chapter.**


	2. Help From Your Enemies

Kaos has always hated the Skylanders: they were the reason he never got to be emporer. He supposed this is why Glumshanks had stranded him at their citadel, or maybe it was just what was under them at the time. The evil portal master didn't really care at this time. In all honesty, he was hoping the Skylanders killed him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kaos? Say, finally give up?" their leader, a purple dragon by the name of Spyro snarled, baring his teeth. The other Skylanders not on missions circled around him, rigid as they readied themselves. Kaos sighed, trying to sit up, but winced as a wave of pain hit him.

"Relax, Spyro, I'm not here to attack you. I'm not your biggest threat at the moment, anyhow," Kaos muttered, and Spryo narrowed his eyes at the evil portal master.

"Oh, really? Who is, Glumshanks?" Spyro said snarkily, but gaped when Kaos nodddd. Kaos explained to the group of shock Skylanders how he had overpowered him. Spyro cleared his throat.

"Okay, this can not be good. I would kill you, but on the very slim chance you are telling the truth, I'll keep you arouund. Now, which element wants to watch Kaos?" Spyro called, and the entire group went silent. It was an odd sight to see, considering there was over eighty of them there, including the giants and swap force. Suddenly, an orange fuzzy gremlin leaped forward, his tounge hanging out of his mouth. A female golding sighed and stood next to the gremlin, who was firing his guns rapidly.

"I guess our element will do it, Spyro," the golding, a fiesty red head by the name of Sprocket, sighed, and Spyro nodded happily. She walked over to Kaos and slung him over her back, acting as if he didn't weigh anything at all. The Skylanders started to walk away, but Spyro and the Tech Skylanders stayed near the Core Of Light.

"So, are you going to lock him in your shed, Sprocket?" Spyro asked her, and she nodded in responce. The other Tech elements started to murmer, and one of them, who Kaos though looked odd with his four legs, stepped forward.

"Sprocket, are you sure that is a good idea?" the robot asked, his googles over his eyes. Sprocket sighed, giving him a aggravated look.

"I can take care of myself, Spy. I am a Skylander for a reason," she said, turning around," Now, if you excuse me, I need to take Kaos to my shed before he starts getting heavy." Kaos watched the robot as the golding stepped forward, and he noticed with interest that the robot, who she had called Spy, look hurt. He looked over her shoulder to see a small silver shed with a computerized lock, and Sprocket unlocked it by placing her hand on it. She laid him down on a cot in the corner, then walked over to a small fridge.

"You have a nice workshop, why did you bring me in here?" Kaos asked the red haired mechanic, who was now heating something up in a small oven like device. It dinged quietly, and she pulled out a plate with two pizza slices on it. She walked over to Kaos calmly, handing him the food.

"Here's some food; you looked hungry. My workshop has a lot of Earth technology, some that hasn't even been invented in Skylands yet, like this microwave," Sprocket pointed at the device that heated up Kaos's food," I became intersted in it when I was banished to Earth, and when I got back to Skylands I built everything technological device I saw while there. I have T.V.s, Microwaves, Sound Systems, Video Game Consouls, all made by me. I brought you in here because your hurt, and I can't leave a hurt person lying there, no matter how much I dislike them".

"Thank you. You're a great person," Kaos nodded, bored with her devices.

"My uncle raised me to be one," she sighed, a somber look planted on her face. Kaos tried to smile, but ended up ditching the idea. He bit into his pizza, chewing slowly.

"You're uncle seems like a wise man,"

"You should know," Sprocket said, standing up. She pressed a button on a remote from her pocket, and a green forcefield surrounded the evil portal master. The golding walked out of her shed, leaving Kaos in the pitch black room by himself.

**Author's Note: So yeah, this is the real first chapter. So many questions to be asked! What did Glumshanks do to Kaos, why was Spy so hurt by Sprocket snubbing him, and how does Sprocket feel about housing the one that ruined her life in her precious workshop? Stay tuned to find out, and remember, reviews are highly appreciated.**


	3. A Failed Attempt At Spying On Kaos

There was one known rule when it came to being a spy, and that was to become distant from everyone. Spy Rise was never able to follow that rule; he always got too close and it got people hurt. When Kaos arrived earlier that morning, Spy had a forboding feeling about it. He knew this whole thing could end badly, not just for him, but for Sprocket and the others. Then the sassy little red head insisted on locking up Kaos in her workshop. To make sure she would be okay, Spy did what he does best; spying on people creepily from within the vents. This time, however, the evil portal master knew he was there, which quite peeved Kaos.

"Any particular reason you're still in the vents, Skylander?" Kaos growled, covering his giant head with the pillow Sprocket had provided him. Spy sighed and crawled out of the vents and into the open, glaring at the small man laying before him. Sprocket had given him a remote the T.V. she had designed, and a few empty cans of some herb drink she loves for some odd reason lay scattered on the floor, messing up the almost OCD like neat room. Kaos sat up and looked at Spy, a grumpy look planted on his ugly face.

"I was making sure everything was okay," Spy said, trying to act nice. He normaly was polite to everyone, but Kaos really grinded his gears. The evil portal master seemed to buy Spy's excuse; Kaos never seemed to be the sharpest tool in the box.

"Uh huh, and I'm the Queen of Skylands. You just want to make sure that I didn't do anything to her," Kaos smirked, staring Spy directly in the eye. Spy raised his metal eyebrow, smirking back at the evil portal master. Two could play at this game, he decided.

"You would be, if you could actually figure out how to set up a decent battle. I mean seriously, that Fist of Arkus battle, tsk tsk," Spy laughed cockly, his green eyes shining. Kaos made the 'blah blah blah' motion as he talked, sticking his tounge out and crossing his eyes. The four legged robot shook his head, still laughing lightly.

"Are all of you Skylanders like this?" Kaos asked suddenly, and Spy Rise stopped. Was he being nice to Kaos?

"No. Terrafin still wants his five dollars, Roller Brawl can't find her brothers, and Slam Bam just wants to beat the crap out of you, just to name some examples," Spy shrugged, and he swore Kaos blushed when he mentioned Roller Brawl. He made a mental note of said reaction, decieding to use it if he ever need blackmail on Kaos, or Roller Brawl.

"Ohh, how come you and that Sprocket chick have been so nice?" Kaos pondered, looking at the Swap Force robot from the side. Spy batted his eyes innocently, then shrugged when that did nothing to appease the evil portal master's curiosity.

"She's compassionate, and I warm up to people too easily," Spy sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He honestly didn't know why he was still talking to Kaos, but he guessed it was better than watching people sleep.

"Not a good characteristic for a spy, Spy," Kaos smirked, and Spy's blood ran cold. He thought of his father, of Jezzi, and of Gizmo. Mostly, he thought of Sprocket and the day he found her laying in an alley during a thunderstorm, her then long red hair plastered to her young golden face. He remebered as he scooped up the limp and bleeding golding, her eyes empty and lifeless. That was the day he swore to always protect her, and now, here he was, talking his enemy like he was his best friend. Spy always did this; he always got too close to walk away. Spy shook his head at the now confused Kaos, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Yeah, I've realized that years ago," Spy said, trying to hide all emotion all from his voice. Spy Rise felt deflated, and he was barely standing on his four legs. He heard Sprocket approching the door of her workshop, which meant it was sunrise. He hurridly climbed the walls and back into the vents, nodding at the evil portal master before he shut the cover to the shaft.

**Authors Note: I love Spy Rise for some reason; I just find him oddly adorable. In this, he's just a cocky yet lovable robot with a strange past. Jezzi and Gizmo are my OC'S who will come into play later in the story, and the alley way story will also be explained. As always, reviews are appreciated. XOXO, JaneAndAnnaShenanigans.**


	4. Nightmares and Annoying People

Sprocket stared at the troll before her, fear in her large white eyes as he raised his mace. They where in an alleyway near the Inn at Cog Turn Harbor, and the dark sky rumbled with thunder. Rain poured down on the shaking golding, who had been unarmed by the gang of trolls. There was six of them total; each of them violent in an odd sort of rage. The leader's mace struck down on her leg, and she cried out in alarm.

"Now I'll repeat my question; I think you can here me now. Where is Gizmo Radshaw?" the troll growled, dragging the spiked mace down her now broken leg. Sprocket didn't know why they were looking for her uncle, but she wasn't about to tell them. She sat there, staring silently at the troll with the bloody mace; it made her stomach churn to know that was her blood. The leader sighed and signaled over a troll with bombs in his backpack, and the small troll hesitantly obeyed his leader. "Apparently, she isn't going to help us. Boomer, blow her up," the mace troll growled, and the one named Booner slowley pulled out a stick of dynamite out of his back pack. The explosive device was shot out of his hand, however, and they turned around to see the form of a newcomer. A mechanical whir sounded, and he disappered into thin air. The leader shrugged and proggressed towards Sprocket, and he dropped dead, a laser hole embedded in his head.

"Who are you?" the troll named Boomer whimpered, backing away with the others. The stranger laughed as he desended from the sky, landing infront of Sprocket.

"It's classified," was all he said, before taking out the trolls one by one. Boomer was the last one for the stranger to face, but he ran away before he was killed. The stranger turned around and picked up Sprocket carefully, pushing her crimson bangs out of her eyes. All Sprocket could see of him was his gleaming green eyes. An alarm sounded, and the sweating golding sat up with a start.

That had been the third time this week she had had that dream, and the fact that she kept having it made her worried. Sprocket always hated that memory; she was so weak and pathetic that day. She had never found out who the stranger was for he had taken her a healer before she awoke, but she always wondered who he was, if he was a he. Sprocket looked at the faint scar that ran down her leg, then sighed as she rolled out of her bed. She had to check on Kaos, so she put on some clothes and made her way to her shed.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Kaos smirked as she walked through the door, and she flipped him off as a responce. Kaos scoffed at the irritable red head, who was making a bowl of something the Earthlings called cereal. Sprocket handed Kaos the cereal, and with a sigh she flopped down onto the cold, hard floor.

"I might as well have. How did you sleep," Sprocket asked, not really caring how the evil portal master's night had been. In all honesty, she just wanted to get her mind off her dream. Kaos rolled his eyes, digging in to the blueberry flavored cereal.

"It would have been better if that robot hadn't been such a creep and watched me all night. Oh well, at least he's pleasnt to talk to, unlike you little miss let's give rude gestures left and right," Kaos smirked the last part, and Sprocket face palmed with a groan. Of course Spy spyed on Kaos all night; he was too overprotective for his own good.

"I only gave you the finger once, Kaos. What was Spy doing here?"

"I have no clue, but I got tired of him staring at me, so I told him to come out. He did, and we talked about half the night," Kaos shrugged, taking another bite. Sprocket was shocked Spy had came out into veiw; he usually didn't do that while watching some one.

"Of course, that cocky little moron. He'll talk to anyone. Are you done yet? Spyro wanted to talk to me about something today," she sighed, and Kaos handed over the bowl with a scowl. Sprocket tossed it in the sink she usually used to wash of her machine parts; she decided to come back and clean it later. After she made sure that the force feild was around Kaos again, she walked out of her workshop and towards Drobot. Sprocket had made up the thing about having to talk to Spyro, but he came running up to her, panting. The golding mechanic raised her eyebrow at the winded purple dragon, tapping her gloved fingers against her arms.

"I have a mission for you, Sprocket," Spyro panted, smiling at the golding. Sprocket nodded and pulled out her wrench; smirking as she stared at Spyro. "Spy Rise will go with you; there's a climb zone at Stripped Mountain," Spyro added as the robot sheepishly walked up beside her. Sprocket glared at him and he shrugged as an appology. She shook her head at him, then turned to Spyro.

"Wait, who's going to watch Kaos?" Spy added suddenly, and Sprocket stopped to think. He's right, who was going to watch him? Spyro sighed, and the answer that followed shocked not only Sprocket and Spy, but the other Skylanders that was around to hear what Spyro said next.

"He's going with you."

**Author's Note: I tried to make this chapter more descriptave; I'm not really sure if I did though. Well, Kaos has to go on a mission, this is going to end well, hopefully. Thumbs up to anyone who knows who the stranger in Sprocket's dream was; she knows him very well. As always, reviews are appreciated. XOXO, JaneAndAnnaShenanigans.**


	5. Hometown Destroyed

"Spyro, are you out of your mind?" Sprocket exclaimed, and Spyro sighed.  
He knew this was the reacton he would get; he just hoped his plan worked.

"Listen, Diamond Avenue has been destroyed. I have a sneaking suspision  
that Glumshanks did it. Kaos knows him better than any of us. Please don't  
fight me on this," Spyro pleaded, and both Tech Skylanders nodded. A  
gear clicked in Spy's head, and his eyes widened.

"Wait, Diamond Avenue? Isn't that-" he started, staring at Sprocket.

"Where I grew up? Yeah," she finished, making Spy grow silent. Spyro  
cleared his throat, looking regretful.

"Listen, Sprocket, you don't have to go," Spyro smiled at the red haired  
golding, but she shook her head.

"I'll go. There is no ignoring my past, Spyro. It's what shaped my future. Spy,  
go get Kaos; I'll prepare a tank," Sprocket stood firm as she spoke,  
pulling a blow torch out of her utility belt. Her shinny, gold tank was built by  
the time Spy arrived with Kaos, and they climbed into it, ready to start their  
mission.

A common misconception about Sprocket's tanks was that they were tiny,  
only holding one person at a time. In reality, they were quite large, and she  
once held ten people inside it. Right now, Kaos was riding shot gun next to  
her and Spy Rise was in the back seat, which was making the four legged  
robot whine.

"Why is Kaos shot gun? Don't you love me, Spoc?" Spy grumbled, trying to  
aggervate her by calling her Spoc. In all honesty, she kinda liked the nickname;  
watching Star Trek with her portal master Tori was very enjoyable to her. She  
knew of a nickname Spy hated, however, and Sprocket smirked to herself.

"Oh, Inspector Gadget, I love you so; but you like to push buttons, and so  
Kaos gets to ride shot gun today," she giggled, and Spy glared at her. He  
really hated being called Inspector Gadget.

"I can't help that I like to poke your shiny buttons," Spy stuck out his tounge,  
and Kaos snickered.

"Don't press too many of her shinny buttons, Spy Rise. I don't think Sprocket  
would like it if you knocked her up," both of the Tech Skylanders looked at the  
evil portal master, who was smirking at Spy.

"On second thought, Spy, you may press the eject button," Sprocket said,  
then groaned as she realized how that sounded. Kaos laughed louder,  
slapping his knee.

"That's what you said to him last night."

"Days like this I wish murdeer was legal."

Diamond Avenue looked, in no other way to put it, that a freak fire tornado  
ran across the town for nine days. Everything was demolished; the inn, the  
school, the mechanic's shop. Sprocket gaped at what used to be her  
hometown, Spy reassuringly grabbing her hand. She looked at her best friend  
with her eyebrow raised, and he only smiled kindly in responce. Sprocket  
leaned into the warm robot, feeling all warmth in her body leave her. Kaos  
pushed between the two, clearing his throat.

"I have an important announcement. Glumshanks tore up this village," Kaos  
smirked, and Sprocket rolled her eyes, not wanting to deal with the evil portal  
master.

"Oh, excellent observation, Captain Obvious. We couldn't tell," Spy spat  
uncharacteristically, clapping his hands sarcastically. Kaos flinched at the  
robot's nasty tone, then straitend up.

"Well, I'm just trying to help, but if you rather just stand here, be my guest,"  
Kaos sneared at Spy, who was shaking in anger. Sprocket had never seen Spy  
like this, and she wished it would stop.

"Stop it, both of you," she yelled, and everything became deathly silent. Suddenly  
they heard a twig snap from behind them, and the saw a small figure running away  
in the distance. Sprocket took off and followed the stranger, leaving Spy to stay  
with Kaos. She ran until she arrived at a small, grey building, and squeled as a  
bag was placed over her head.

Glumshanks

The tall troll smirked at the golding man before him, who was wearing an angery  
expression. The golding, whose name was Gizmo Radshaw, paced back and  
forth on the tile floor, thinking.

"So, have you found a way to destroy the Skylanders, old friend," Glumshanks asked Gizmo, and he stopped  
pacing. A sadistic smile spread across his face as he looked at the troll, his red hair falling into his face.

"I have, Glumshanks, they will all be dead," Gizmo purred, violence flashing in his blank eyes.

"Isn't your neice a Skylander, Gizmo?" Glumshanks asked, raising his eyebrow. Gizmo only  
shrugged, a apathic look on his angular face.

"Why should I care what happens to her?"

**Author's Note: So yeah, that was happy. This chapter was fun for me to write, for some reason, but I hated writing Gizmo at the end. I want to thank Technow and Seraph of Enigma for reviewing, and Numbuh 94 for helping me write a certain part of this chapter. As always, reviews are always appreciated. XOXO, JaneAndAnnaShenanigans.**


	6. Who Are You People?

It was days like these that Spy regreted the fact that he was born. As of the  
moment, he was waiting for his best friend to return while watching Kaos,  
who was running around singing nursery rhymes. He honsetly didn't know  
how someone could be this obnoxious; his guess was that Kaos was just  
trying to annoy him. If the latter was the case, he was doing a very good job.

"Alright, Sprocket has been gone for two hours now. Where could she have  
possibly gone?" Spy asked himself, pulling down his googles to survey  
his surroundings. Kaos stopped during the middle of "Bah Bah Evil Sheep"  
and looked at Spy, a smirk on his ugly face.

"Is she the only thing you think of? Man, you have it bad for her," Kaos  
snickered, and Spy Rise scowled at him. Normally he would try to be nice  
to people, but he just wasn't in the mood to be nice to Kaos today.

"At least I didn't sell the her brothers off as slaves, unlike you," Spy  
retorted, too aggervated to really care what he was saying.

"So you do like her," Kaos smirked, and Spy face palmed.

"Damnit, Kaos, would you shut up for one second. I have to see if I can  
find her," he growled, but Kaos only giggled. If Spyro wouldn't kill him,  
he'd shoot Kaos with his laser so many times that the evil portal master  
would glow green for a year. Spy thought about doing it anyways.

"You know, I don't think that she would go for a robot, Spy, no matter how  
much into machinery she is," Kaos taunted, and Spy stayed silent, feeling  
oddly hurt. "What is it, Inspector Gadget, cat got your tounge?" Kaos smirked  
trying to get a reaction out of Spy.

"Whatever. We have to get moving; I'm not leaving this island without her,"  
Spy sighed sadly, and Kaos almost felt guilty for what he had said. Almost.  
Together, the now depressed robot and the evil portal master trudged through  
the ruins of the once beautiful city, trying to find their friend (well, in Kaos's case,  
annoyance.)

Sprocket awoke in a dimly lit room, wepons and armor scattered everywhere.  
There was three girls in the room: one looked like an old stitched together  
puppet, one was a robot in biker clothes, and one was a ice elf with a red  
braided bun. The latter girl held her blade next to Sprocket's throat threatingly,  
a glare planted on her tatooed face. She gulped as the ice elf stood there, the  
only sound coming from the dangling charms hanging from her hair. Finally,  
the stitched together girl sighed, smiling kindly.

"Moira, that's enough. Sorry to scare you, sugar, we don't know if you are  
a treat," the girl purred, her voice setting Sprocket at ease. The ice elf she  
referred to as Moira backed away with a scowl, and the robot girl started to  
bounce from foot to foot hyperly.

"Who are you?" Sprocket asked, and all three of the girls tensed up. The  
robotic girl with black hair began to speak, which made the one named Moira  
glare at her.

"I'm Jezzi. Stitches is the girl with the stitches, and Moira is that bitch over  
there," she giggled. The girl Jezzi called Stitches laughed at the hyper robot's  
statement, but the ice elf Moira didn't find it as amuzing. Sprocket grinned  
at Jezzi; she kinda reminder her of Spy.

"What iz your buiznezz here?" Moira huffed, her s's sounding more like  
z's.

"Well, I'm a Skylander, and I was sent here on a mission to find out what  
happened here. You?" Sprocket replied carefully, and Moira's face lit up  
when she mentioned she was a Skylander.

"Why didn't you zay zo, Zkylander? Would have zaved Moira all thiz trouble,"  
the ice elf grinned, untying Sprocket. Stitches smiled and held out her hand, which  
Sprocket doubtfully took.

"Hello Skylander, we are a part of the Soif De Sang," she smiled as much  
as she could with the thread closing her mouth pulling slightly.

"The Soif De Sang?" Sprocket repeated, confused. Moira nodded enthusiastically,  
taking over the talking postition.

"Yez, the Zoif De Zang. We are tribe of female warriorz, and our mizzion is  
to protect Zkylands againzt thingz like theivez and murdeerz. There are more  
of uz, but we are the major three," Moira smiled, and Sprocket nodded. She  
heard Spy yelling, and the three warriors grabbed their weapons.

"Wow, calm down. That's my friend, he's a Skylander too," Sprocket said,  
and Stitches nodded. A door appeared behind her, and Sprocket looked  
at Stitches, confused.

"Go. We are sorry for taking you," Stitches pointed towards the door, and  
Sprocket nodded, walking towards it. She stopped suddenly and looked at  
them, who all raised their eyebrows.

"Will I ever see you again?" Sprocket asked, and Jezzi shrugged.

"Maybe," was all she said before Sprocket walked out, the building dissapearing  
behind her.

**Author's Note: I have finally gotten this to where I feel comfortable leaving it, so I probably won't update again until next weekend. This story will mostly be updated on weekends; that's when I have enough free time. Thank you to Seraph of Enigma for the lovely Moira, I really enjoyed writing her. If you have a female OC that you want to include, send me her description, her backstory, and how she fights, and I will try my best to include her. The Soif De Sang clan will appear alot in this story, and I need alot of characters in order to have enough for a group of warriors. As always, XOXO, JaneAndAnnaShenanigans.**


	7. Poor Little Rabbit

Rune screamed as the whip slapped against her back, cutting her chocolate  
colored furred flesh. The rabbit girl cried as the sadistic golding that took  
her whipped her again. A toll troll laughed at the Earth rabbit, who was  
barely able to keep conscious. Rune's gold eyes were glassy and empty,  
which was the expression Glumshanks was hoping for.

"So little fluffy, what brings a sweet little innocent thing like you here?" the  
golding cooed, his firey red hair falling in his face. Rune scowelled the best  
she could, but because of the state she was in, it didn't really do much.

"I wouldn't be here if you hadn't taken me," Rune spat, and the golding,  
who the troll had called Gizmo before, whipped her.

"Aww, now, don't be like fluffy," Gizmo laughed, leaning into the bloody  
rabbit explorer's ear," I only want a lucky rabbit's foot,".

Dune Bug hummed happily as he strolled through Warhead Villa, content  
over another mission well done. He was about to teleport home when he  
saw a group of villagers grouped in the town square, and curiously he flew  
over to the middle of the crowd. There was a young, brown rabbit girl lying  
unconscience on the stone road; her light orange clothing ripped and stained  
in blood. A small wooden staff carved in ancient symbols lay next to her,  
small white feathers tied to the handle by a leather string. Dung Bug  
frowned and picked up the light rabbit, wincing as he saw the odd angle of  
her foot. He carefully carried her all the way back to the citadel, and with  
hesitance he took the injured rabbit to Whirlwind's healing tent.

"Hello, how may I..." Whirlwind started, then gasped as she saw the state  
of the bleeding rabbit girl in Dune Bug's arms. The rainbow dragicorn  
hurridly rushed the beetle warrior over to a cot in the far corner of the  
small tent, and he laid the girl on it. Whirlwind blasted rainbow after  
rainbow on her, and after a few minutes, the girl awoke, her pretty gold  
eyes wide in fear.

"Hello, miss, I am Dune Bug. Do not be afraid, no one will hurt you here,"  
Dune smiled at the panicing girl, who looked around for her staff.

"Tell me that you're not a friend of Glumshanks, please dear mother of  
Eon tell me that," she sobbed, and both Dune and Whirlwind raised their  
eyebrows. What had happened to this girl?

"No, we are enemies of Glumshanks," Dune soothed, and the girl relaxed.  
"What is your name?" he asked her, and she offered it hesitantly.

"Rune Travis, explorer and trader at your service," the girl smirked, trying  
to act unafraid.

"Hello, Rune. Care to stay for a cup of tea?"

**Author's Note: Okay, so I hadn't planned on updating anytime soon, but I really enjoyed this chapter. I figured you all needed a few more characters in this story, anyhow. Oh, Dune Bug, you don't invite pretty girls to tea, lol. I still need female OC's for the Soif De Sang clan, so if you want to make one, private message me all of her details. Thank you Numbuh 94, Technow, and Seraph of Enigma for being so supportive. As always, XOXO, JaneAndAnnaShenanigans.**


	8. Smiles

Gizmo Radshaw smirked in the mirror, streaking his hand down the  
glass surface. The insane golding hummed an old song he used to sing  
to... to... whatever the girl's name was, spotting her picture in the corner  
of the tall mirror. Picking up the picture carefully, Gizmo stared at the  
golding girl, who appeared to be around the age of five. She had long  
red hair, white eyes, and a smile so full of joy that even Gizmo, who  
would admit that he no longer 'had a heart', was affected by it. A small  
blue birthday cake with the name "Sprocket" on it was lit up infront of her,  
and Gizmo laughed from beside the small girl.

"So her name was Sprocket, I'll write that down," Gizmo mused to himself,  
laying down the picture on the desk and flipping to a new page in his  
notebook. He carefull printed out the twenty-fifth letter in this notebook; he  
had two already filled. Gizmo frowned, then added the same last line as  
he always did.

"I'm sorry for who I am; don't remember me as this crazy old man. I didn't  
mean to do it, they broke me for who I was, and I learned when you  
love someone, don't give them up," Gizmo closed the notebook and hid  
it in his desk, and he replaced the photo to the mirror. Gizmo once again  
looked at his reflection, but this time, what he saw was a blood lusting  
monster.

Kaos

Kaos was bored as he watched that idiot Spy look for that chick of his, and  
he wanted to do something to annoy the robotic agent. He also knew  
that Soy was not in the mood for it and would probably shoot him, so the  
evil midget kept quiet. That was, until they saw Sprocket in the distance,  
looking at the empty space behind her. Spy immediatly ran up to her, and  
Kaos then decided now would be the time for fun.

"So, Sprocket, where did you go? Spy was worried sick," Kaos said calmly,  
smirking as he did so. Spy turned around and glared at Kaos, who  
innocently batted his ugly eyes.

"You were? Spy, you worry too much, I was fine," Sprocket told the now  
fuming robot, who turned around and looked at her, his eyebrow raised.

"If you are fine, why is there a cut on your throat?" Spy asked her, and  
Kaos peeked to see that there was an angery red line across her  
throat. The fiesty red haired mechanic shrugged.

"It was a misunderstanding. Now, let's go to that climb zone and..."

"Forget the climb zone; let's just go home. I don't trust this place," Spy  
growled, and both Kaos and Sprocket looked stunned, though for different  
reasons. Kaos smirked again, laughing to himself.

"Awww, does someone want to go home and cuddle with his girlfriend?"  
Kaos cooed, and Sprocket glared at him. Spy simply rolled his eyes,  
sighing.

"No, she is not my girlfriend, Kaos. You know what I do want, though?  
To get rid of you. Now shut up before I make you," Spy growled, a sneer  
on his metal face. Kaos rolled his eyes and nodded, pleased at his sucsess  
over ticking off the robot.

"Kaos, please just be quiet until we get back, okay? And Spy, I have no  
idea why you are so angery today, but please calm down," Sprocket sighed,  
and Spy's glare softened. Kaos only fake gagged as she turned to make the  
tank, and Spy stepped on his foot. Kaos growled and pushed Spy, who  
shoved back in response. Sprocket finished her tank, and the two 'men'  
stopped their fighting. "Spy gets to ride shot gun this time," she said, leaping  
into it. Spy smirked and threw Kaos inside it, and then climbed in himself.

Rune

Rune smiled as she finished the herb drink Dune Bug had prepared her,  
her back and broken foot feeling much better. The chocolate colored Earth  
rabbit stretched and slowly tried to climb out of her bed, but she ended up  
needing Dune's help to stand. Rune nodded at the purple beetle and grabbed  
ahold of her staff, which she wanted to use as a crutch. The pair made it  
outside the tent, and they saw a group that had just returned from their mission.  
First she saw a weird looking robot guy, then some ugly short man, and finally,  
a girl climbed out of the golden tank they arrived in. She had short red hair,  
golden skin, and a wrench strapped to her back. Rune's blood ran cold; this  
was the neice Gizmo had reffered too.

**Author's Note: Yay, another chapter where we get to see crazy Gizmo *claps*. This time, however, he seems less evil (note seems). Also, Kaos is being annoying and Rune just got out of the healing tent. Yay. I have started a spin-off to this, called Broken Parts, and it basically explains why Spy is so... well, himself. As always, XOXO, JaneAndAnnaShenanigans.**


End file.
